


Inflatible Trees

by strawberrylace



Series: Holiday One Shots [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21678208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrylace/pseuds/strawberrylace
Summary: For Tony and Stephen, it's the first Christmas in their new house. However, they need Christmas decorations. Luckily, there's a place that has exactly what they need.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Holiday One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563769
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22





	Inflatible Trees

**Author's Note:**

> one thing i've always looked forward to at Christmas was the decorations (aside from presents) and i wanted to write a one shot about my love of them, from the traditional to the nontraditional!

The bright lights that illuminated the store were a welcoming sight for Tony as he walked on in. It was a mild December afternoon when he dragged his fiance Stephen to Christmas Tree Shops. This all started when Tony announced he wanted to put up the Christmas tree. When Stephen said that they didn't have one, Tony nearly fainted. How could they possibly not have a Christmas tree? He could've sworn that he and Stephen always had a tree. Perhaps it was their former roommate Steve who supplied the tree when they were living with him and Bucky. Regardless, it was a great tragedy that they didn't own a Christmas tree. To make matters worse, they didn't have any Christmas decorations. Tony needed to change that fast. 

"This place is absolutely massive," Stephen commented as he looked around. "So people willingly go to stores like these for all their Christmas needs?"

"Some people prefer to shop at Home Depot or Target for Christmas decorations but why go to either of those places when you have this?" Tony extended his arms and grinned, as if he were the store's national spokesman. "Behold, the greatest store for everything Christmas!"

Stephen wasn't completely sold on the idea of Christmas Tree Shops. He actually wouldnt have minded if they did go to Target, but Tony insisted they go to this specific place. On the drive over, he could've sworn Tony was taking him to a lighthouse based on how the store looked on the outside. Now that he was inside, he soon knew that this was not going to be a quick trip. This was going to be a long day.

"First things first," said Tony, "we need a tree. Now, I grew up having a real tree in my house, but the fake tree is just as good. I liked Steve's tree a lot, didn't you? How big should our tree be?" 

"Who would want to keep a real tree?" Stephen asked, genuinely not knowing that people kept real Christmas trees. "And how big of a tree can we fit in our house? Tony, where do you even plan on putting this tree? Do we even have room?" 

"Strange, you ask so many questions," Tony whined. "We can put it in the entertainment room in the corner since we have so much space in there. It'll be a medium sized tree, you know, not too tall but not too small either. Of course we have room! We can store it in the basement when we're done." 

"How long have you been planning this?" 

"Since we bought the house, so six months I want to say?"

Of course he'd been planning this the whole time. Though Stephen had to admit, Tony's love of Christmas was actually kind of cute. As the two of them walked around the store, Stephen looked at all the decorations. Some of them were actually pretty nice while others were a bit too tacky for his taste. For instance, he wondered when inflatibles became such a big trend in Christmas decorations. He secretly hoped that Tony wouldn't try to bring one home.

"Oh my god, Stephen, I want one!" Tony ran down the aisle and straight to the inflatible Christmas tree that was twice his size. He hugged it as if it were a giant teddy bear. Stephen couldn't believe it. 

"No," said Stephen. 

"Why not?" Tony pouted. 

"Because we have no room in the garage!" 

"We can put it in the basement!" 

"You really want our house to be the house with the inflatible trees? I thought we were getting an actual tree." 

"We are getting a tree! But wouldn't it be nice to have something in our yard? Ooh, why not get a snowman instead?" 

"Uuuuuuugh..." 

Tony frowned, knowing that this was not worth fighting over. "Fine! But can we at least get some lights for outside?" 

Stephen knew he couldnt say no to Tony when he gave him those eyes. Plus, he knew that lights wouldnt be so much of a pain to put away. "I don't see why not. But you have to help me put them up!" 

"Of course!" Before Tony could say anything more, he stopped and stared at the beautiful tree that was down in the corner on display. Entranced, he made his way down with Stephen following him behind.

The tree that Tony found was absolutely perfect. It wasn't too tall, nor too short. The multicolored lights that were strewn along shone so bright on the full and lush branches. More importantly, it was the tree just like from childhood, taking him back to simpler times.

The real reason Tony loved Christmas so much, particularly the decorations, was because it reminded him of his mom. Growing up, Tony's dad was not a very warm and fuzzy person and during the holidays, he was a much more distant man. So when Christmas rolled around, Tony would be the one helping his mom set up the decorations and putting up the tree. One year, in a fit of rage, Tony's dad nearly set fire to the tree and rather go get a new one himself, he sent Tony to go get one. Bringing along his mom, he drove out to a nearby store to search high and low for the perfect tree. The selection was dismal but his mom found one that she fell in love with, tucked away in a little corner. Seeing her get so excited over a tree made Tony happy and from that point on, his love of Christmas grew. 

"Stephen," Tony was trying not to get choked up over a tree but he couldn't help it. "This is it. It's my mom's old tree!" 

Stephen carefully inspected the tree. It really was a nice tree and the price was reasonable. He then turned to see his fiance's eyes were welling up. Stephen knew about how much Christmas meant to Tony, so he put his arm around him as they just stood there in front of the tree. In that moment, Stephen was starting to see a future revolving around the tree. He was seeing the two of them put up ornaments, hosting Christmas dinners for their families and friends. It was a lovely future and this was a perfect tree for them.

"Tony it's perfect," Stephen declared. "We have to have this tree."

Tony tried to wipe away the tears from his eyes. "You mean it?" 

"Absolutely," Stephen replied. "Look, I know it means the world to you to keep the spirit of Christmas alive. And I know your mother would love this tree if she were here. So let's get this tree."

Tony looked lovingly at Stephen and then back at tree. After purchasing their tree, along with some ornaments and lights, they drove home and spent the rest of the afternoon decorating their house. With the lights all strewn carefully and the tree illuminating the room, the two of them sat down on the couch, cuddled up next to each other and admired their handiwork. 

"It's absolutely everything I could've pictured it to be," Tony admired, kissing Stephen on the cheek. 

"I'm glad I was able to do this for you," Stephen smiled. "Our house really does look festive." 

"It really does," Tony agreed. "Although, is it too late to say that we should go back tomorrow and get an inflatible tree for the yard?"


End file.
